Crew Report
The Crew Report is a third-party tool made by Zod and Scootdawg of The Sons of Jor-El that allows the registrant to receive a report via email at various times throughout the day of the status of his or her crew on any ocean. Introduction The Crew Report is an email-based application for Puzzle Pirates written by Zod and Scootdawg in an effort to let Captains keep up to date on their crew's status. Each report includes the following information: * Total number of active members * Total number of dormant members * Aggregate total of your entire crew (dormant and active) * A breakdown of the number of pirates at each rank (both active and dormant) It also documents the following activity based upon anything that has occurred since the report ran the previous time: * New crew members * Members that have left your crew * Members that have slipped into dormancy * Members that have returned from dormancy * Crew members that have been promoted * Crew members that have been demoted An example of how The Crew Report looks when you receive it in your inbox is provided on the crew's Web site. Maintenance Through a Web-based control panel, the end-user can easily customize the report to their liking. Items that can be customized include: * Frequency of delivery (every 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, or 24 hours) * Who receives the report via email - up to a total of five email addresses * The format of the email - either HTML or plain text * Updating the password you use to get into the Crew Report admin center Availability The Crew Report is available to any member of a crew for a one-time fee of 30K that will keep The Crew Report coming your way until the end of time. Contact Zod or Scootdawg either on their Web site or in the game. They both reside on the Emerald Ocean. There was some speculation as to whether or not it violates the Terms_of_service, particularly item 7.8. We have contacted both Lizthegrey and Three Rings and asked them to look into it. On 01/22/2008, Zod's OM petition was answered and The Crew Report went up for sale with the promise that customer support would be offered indefinitely. No problem whatsoever! :) Upcoming features Future features may include adding in the crew fame status and a daily battle report. Support Tech support is readily provided by emailing either Zod or Scootdawg. Terms of Service Each Crew Report we set up is for tracking a specific crew and NOT an individual pirate and therefore non-transferrable. Therefore, if you leave the crew that you have a Crew Report set up on we will not transfer it to follow the new crew. Example: Zod buys a Crew Report to track the progress of his crew, The Sons of Jor-El. At a later date he leaves the crew and starts a new crew called Kneel Before Zod. We will NOT transfer the Crew Report that tracks The Sons of Jor-El over to begin tracking the new crew, Kneel Before Zod. You would need to purchase a new Crew Report to be set up specifically for Kneel Before Zod. External Links *Original Post *The Sons of Jor-El's Web Services Category:Third-party tools